Fairy Tale Ending?
by Shadun
Summary: What Happens when you love someone who doesn't know you are alive? And what happens when you try to win their heart? All is answered. Sequel to Hannah's Misery
1. Chapter 1, My Tale

Fairy Tale Ending  
  
Just like every good song must end, so must true love. It was said to be a fairy tale ending. It was said that it would have gone on forever. But when a will is strong, as strong as the love it self, those sayings are no more. When the stars that once glistened in the evening sky are dull, so is the love that sparked them. My name is Susan Bones, and this is my tale. My tale of true love. My tale of sorrow, and will power. And the one person who can ruin true love. And loves first kiss.  
  
It all started that first day of year six at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had just gotten off the Hogwarts express, and stepped onto the platform. I was adjusting my robes, when the crowd parted. It seems very tacky, I know, but it happened all the same. And there he was. The one person who could solve all of my problems, all of my worries. Seamus Finnigan. His dark was flying in the wind, as I imagine mine was also. He was talking to his friends, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. The three boys shared a dormitory. He must of sensed my glance, for he looked back. He smiled. That smile melted my heart. I tried t smile back, but found myself in too much shock. I quickly turned my head to see if there was some one behind me that he might be smiling at. No one was there. No doubt about it, Seamus Finningan was smiling at me!  
  
I quickly moved towards him, wanting to hold him in my arms. Wanting to smell his hair. But the crowd was getting thicker, and I was jostled. I lost him in the crowd. I broke down. No, I didn't cry, but I did loose my mind. Not straight away. However, I would spend quite a few weeks in the hospital wing, screaming in the night, and crying in the day. Not knowing what I was doing.  
  
I managed to get a carriage, and headed to the castle, for the sixth time in my life. I sighed as I took in the musty scent of the old carriages. I sat on the worn cushions. My friend, Hannah Potter, sat down with me. I grinned as we began to spill our summer stories to each other. I learned that her cat, Misty, had died, and that her mother had decided to get her an owl, instead. She reached down, and pulled out a tiny barn owl. It was sleeping, its head resting under it's wing. It's body was slowly rising and falling as it slept.  
  
"Her name is Morgan, after Morgan Le Fay." she told me. Morgan Le Fay was the one person that we enjoyed learning about in the History of Magic class. When the words escaped her mouth, the owl stirred, it knew it's name.  
  
"She's beautiful!" I whispered hoarsely. I have always loved owls. They fascinate me. But this one was particularly wonderful. The instant I saw her, I wanted her. But she was something that I could not have. Like Seamus.  
  
Why, you may ask. Way can't I have Seamus? Because. He has a girlfriend. My best friend, Hannah Potter. And I hated her for it. Everything about her seemed perfect. She even had a brother, for a few brief weeks. She killed him. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. I am an only child. With no significant beauty. Why would someone like Seamus ever want to be with some one like me? I will tell you the only reason why. If his girlfriend cheated on him. Nothing can compare to the passion that Hannah and Seamus felt for each other. There was no way that Seamus would even consider being my boyfriend. Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrong. This is my story.  
  
A/n: hey people! This is the sequel to Hannah's Misery. I would suggest reading that before reading this. It might clarify things....like Hannah Potter. So...I hope that you like this. It won't be as interesting, at least I don't think so. Probably some twists and turns, but not as many. Enjoy!  
  
~Shadun 


	2. Chapter 2, Who Is He?

Susan was sitting in the common room, trying to do her potions homework, but was failing miserably. Sighing, she put it away. She was just about to head up to her dormitory, when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Susan!" she spun around, "Susan! Come on!"  
  
"Hannah? What is it?"  
  
"You are missing the feast! You don't want to miss the feast, do you?" Susan shook her head no.  
  
"I just need to put this up in the dormitory, I will be down in a minute, okay?" Hannah left through the opening. Susan stomped up the stairs, and walked down the corridor. She studied the name plates, and saw things that past students had scratched into them. 'Tom and Maria 4 ever!' 'Kay Lynn is a Pure Blood!' She laughed slightly at a few of them, and sighed at others. When she got to hers, she noticed that nothing had been written.  
  
"Odd," she said to herself. She pushed the door open, and threw her things down on the floor, causing them to scatter. She glanced at her bed, and saw an owl sitting on it. She walked over to it, and stroked the beautiful creature.  
  
"Is this for me?" she asked it, not really expecting an answer. The bird flew away, leaving the note on the four poster. She picked it up, and saw her name scrawled across the front. She flipped the parchment over, and pulled the ends apart.  
  
"Susan," it read, "I just wanted you to know. I love you." There was no signature. She re-read the letter, and sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.  
  
*****  
  
He sat in the Forbidden Forest, slumped up against a tree. In his hand, he clutched a small quill. He smoothed a small piece of parchment. He grabbed four small stones, and placed them on the corners, so the parchment would not roll up as he was writing.  
  
"How should I say this?" he asked the ravens in the near by trees. They cawedhey their response.  
  
"'My Dearest...'No no, to up front," he said. "'Dear...' no, no, less! 'Susan,' that's better, 'I just was wondering...' no, that won't work, she doesn't know who I am! Much less, that I am alive... 'I just wanted you to know. I love you.' that's good." He folded it up, and gave it to Errol, his best friend's family's owl.  
  
Errol took off at lightening speed, then he hit a tree.  
  
"Stupid bird," he said, shaking his head. He stood, brushing the leaves off his torn robes. His eyes scanned the sky's. "I wonder who else is alive? Who else escaped? Who else is wondering?" He turned, and began to climb the tree that he was leaning against. He felt around the air, and found something that was invisible. It was a door knob. He turned it, and walked into the invisible house. It was furnished much like a common room at Hogwarts. He seemed at home here. He smiled.  
  
"She should be getting it now!" he whispered. He couldn't sit still.  
  
*****  
  
"Who is he? Who is my admirer?" Susan asked Hannah in the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't know!" she said for the sixteenth time, "I don't know, Susan. No idea at all."  
  
"Hey, Susan!" they heard someone call. Susan turned around, and her heart started beating three times as fast. She couldn't believe who it was.  
  
A/n: Hey! I hope that you like it! People who have already reviewed:  
  
Sakura: Yes, I HAVE stared the sequel! Very good! I hope that you like it!  
  
Jax: Well, it isn't anymore...oh well. I might do that again sometime...but not right now. I hope you like it!  
  
Carebare-19: :p I cant remember what you said! Oops! Oh well, I hope you like it!  
  
~Shadun 


	3. Chapter 3, Raven

"Hey Hannah!"  
  
"Oh, Hey Seamus!" Hannah said, like it was nothing. But Susan was still in awe. Hannah noticed, and so did Seamus, and they stared at her like she was going crazy. "Susan? Susan, are you okay?" She shook her head. Susan blushed beet red, and ducked her head down, so they wouldn't see her. Hannah and Seamus started laughing. Susan pulled her face up, and glared. They stopped laughing, but were unable to keep a smile off their faces.  
  
"Aren't you going to say 'hi' Susan?" asked Seamus, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Hi," she muttered, deeply embarrassed.  
  
A single owl flew into the giant room, and every eye was on it. It was a beautiful creature, one with ebony black feathers and it glistened as the last of the sunlight hit its wings. Susan's mouth fell open, envious of the person who it was going to. As the creature flew closer towards the tables, they noticed that it was not a owl, but a raven.  
  
Susan gasped. So did everyone else. No one used ravens to deliver mail. They all wondered who it was from. Every single eye was on the raven. It flew closer and closer towards the Hufflepuff table. Colin Creevy stood on his chair, and raised his camera to his eyes. A soft yellow flash blinded the students and teachers for a moment. A grin spread across his face, and it came closer and closer to the Hufflepuff table where Hannah was sitting with her friends.  
  
Susan flashed a hate ridden look around at her friends, wondering who was going to receive the note attached to the bird. When they saw her look, they all shifted in their seats, suddenly not wanting to have the bird land in front of them.  
  
It was looking for someone. A person, someone who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. It saw her. It fluttered down, and took aim. It slowed down, and landed with a soft thump on the table. All eyes were on the raven, and the girl who it was standing in front of.  
  
Susan was sorry. She shot a 'I'm sorry!' look around the small group of friends. She untied the letter from the bird, and stroked it's soft, silk feathers. She noticed that the note was tied to it's leg with silk, not twine. She wondered who would send her a raven with silk. Her secrete admirer suddenly sprung into her mind.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to it. Then, the raven took flight, soaring high above the heads of the students. It flew into the rafters, cawing softly.  
  
"Go on, Susan!" her friends called, "Open it!" She carefully pulled the wax seal away from the paper. She opened the envelope, and pulled out a note.  
  
'Susan,' it read, 'I can't stop thinking about you. I love you so much. I know that you don't feel the same, but I need to tell you. There is only one person in this school who knows who I am. And you are not that person. I will not tell you who it is, but you will be able to find out soon enough. Do you like the necklace?' as she read that, a necklace with a silver chain suddenly materialized in her hand. It had a small ornament strung to it. It looked to be carved from wood. It looked like a badger and a lion together. She pulled the curtain of her hair away, and locked it to her neck. She touched it, and felt a warm shield cover her. She went back to reading. 'It will protect you from all dark magic. I do not know who is left at the school, so I can not tell you who to stay away from. I'm sorry that I am not there to place it around your neck. I'm sure it looks beautiful. I Love you, forever and always.' Again, there was no signature attached to the note.  
  
"Oh, Susan!" breathed Hannah, "that is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"  
  
"I don't know. I got it from...from...someone. I don't know who, exactly. But he loves me." Hannah looked at Seamus, and he shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't me," he said. Hannah had thought that he had sent it to her, being nice. Susan smiled warmly, and re-read the letter.  
  
A/n: wow, I'm really sorry guys! In the second chap, only a few people read it, but I said that the first letter was for Hannah! OOPS! Oh well, it says Susan now, and that was who it as for. Anyway...thank you:  
  
Sakura: I'm sorry! I hope that it makes more sense now!  
  
Jax: I never said who is in the forest, and, if you remember, Hermione is dead! Hehe.  
  
Keep reading! I hope that you like it!  
  
~Shadun 


	4. Chapter 4, Collin Creevy

As the meal was finished, Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" she questioned the students. They stopped their chatter, and turned to face her. "thank you. As some of you know, The Headmaster died last year." there were some gasps from the first year students, "and so, I will be taking his place. To teach Transfiguration, Professor Lupin was kind enough to come back for a year, maybe more. Professor Lupin will also be head of Gryffindor House." Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, the Professors Lupin and McGonagall smiled. "Will the Prefects lead the first years to the dormitories please? Thank you, that is all." She sat back down, and started talking to Professor Lupin in whispers.  
  
Susan and Hannah stood, and began to walk back to their dormitory. They were talking about how excited they were about having Lupin back teaching, when Collin Creevy popped up in front of them.  
  
"Hi, Susan!" he grinned, "do you like the necklace? I told him that you would, but he was still worried," he was blabbing. Susan and Hannah looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
"Er, Collin? Who? Exactly did you tell that I would like the necklace?"  
  
"I cant tell you," he replied smugly.  
  
"I see. Well, I need to get back to my dormitory, Collin," Susan said, as calmly as she could, when she was really fuming mad.  
  
*****  
  
"Susan!" Hannah said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is Collin!"  
  
"Who is Collin?"  
  
"The one person who knows who your secrete admirer!"  
  
"You think so, Hannah?"  
  
"How else would he tell 'him' that you would like the necklace?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You are right!" Susan replied, smiling. So did Hannah.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello?" Collin had climbed the tree, and was trying to find the door knob, but was having a hard time. "I need some help!"  
  
"Collin? Collin, is that you?" asked a voice inside.  
  
"Yes," he replied shakily.  
  
"Oh, so sorry, Collin! I'll be right there!" He heard footsteps inside, and then the door opened. Collin relaxed, and walked into the invisible house. "Does she know?" he asked.  
  
"Who? Susan?" Collin questioned.  
  
"Yes! Of coarse Susan! Who else would I be talking about?" He hissed.  
  
"Oh, yes, she knows about me. I didn't know how much you wanted her to know, so I just told her about me...in an indirect sort-of-way."  
  
"Good," he smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just want to know who he is. How does he know that I don't feel the same way? And how does ha not know who is at the school? Doesn't he go here? Or maybe he goes to a different school? But I didn't meet many people from other schools during the TriWizard tournament. Now I wish I got to know them better! Oh well. I wish there was a way to get in contact with him. I could ask him these things. Oh well.  
  
I am really sad that Harry, Ron, and Ginny died. I don't know why, but I don't care that Hermione died! I wonder why...I was good friends with Harry and Ron, and I didn't know that much about Ginny, but she seemed really nice. I never knew her name. I have heard that it was Virginia, but I guess I will never know now!  
  
How does this necklace protect me? How does it work? I can feel it, it has a shield around me, but can I get cut? Can I hut my self? One sec, I am going to try.  
  
I guess so, because there is blood on the sheet now. Wait.it is dissolving...? And now my cut is healed. I think I get it. I can get hurt, but it wont leave a mark, and it wont leave any blood. But it is still, I don't get this all. I need to get more answers.  
  
Good Night,  
  
Susan  
  
A/n: so, it is Collin that knows about "him." muahahhahaha. I would have had Dumbledore...but then I remembered that he is dead! Heh. Oh well....thank you:  
  
Sabre Black: Wow, you are really confused here. Harry and HANNAH are brother and sister. But you are right about one thing, it is a Gryffindor.  
  
Well, that's all I got! ( oh well.keep reading!  
  
~Shadun 


	5. Chapter 5, Who Knows?

He was laying in his four poster, thinking about her. What she was doing. Was she sleeping also? Too many questions were speeding through his mind. He got up, and smoothed out his robes. His stomach growled. He walked over to his kitchen area. He stared at a picture that held a large bowl of fruit. He sighed. He lifted his hand, and began to poke a grape, as if to wake it up. A hole suddenly was where the grape used to be, he stuck his finger in the hole, and yanked, hard, on it. The painting swung open, and he walked into the short passage way.  
  
"Sir!" squealed Dobby the house elf, "sir has come to visit Dobby! Sir has made Dobby very happy today! Dobby has been waiting to see you, H-" Dobby stopped short, because he soon found a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Dobby!" he hissed, "you must remember what I told you! You can never say my name! None of the students know that I'm still alive!" he paused for a moment, "except for Collin."  
  
"Yes, sir. But Dobby is very happy that sir has come to see Dobby! Can't Dobby show his excitement for seeing Sir?"  
  
"Yes, of course you can, Dobby. You just can't say my name, understand?" Dobby nodded.  
  
"Is there something that Sir would like?"  
  
"Well," he began, "I am a little hungry. But-" he couldn't finish. Dobby had run off to find food for him. When Dobby returned, he had awoken six other elves to help him. They were all yawing, and blinking their eyes, as to get the sleep from them. They were all carrying a platter full with all sorts of warm, delicious smelling foods. He smiled.  
  
"Dobby... Dobby... you didn't need to wake them. I was going to tell you that I would help you get it prepared. It really wasn't necessary." Dobby gasped.  
  
"Help...help Dobby? Dobby knows that Sir is kind, but never has a kind Wizard asked to help Dobby prepare his food! Like an equal! Never before!" He sunk to the ground, and sat on it, pondering what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Dobby, please get up. Here, let me take that from you," he told the sleepy elves, grabbing the tray.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," they muttered, before falling asleep, and collapsing to the floor next to Dobby.  
  
"So, Dobby, How's Winky?"  
  
"Winky...Winky is...fine," he replied carefully.  
  
"Dobby," he asked again, but more urgent this time, "what happened to Winky?"  
  
"Sir...Sir mustn't be angry with Dobby..."  
  
"I won't be, just tell me!"  
  
"Winky..." Dobby sobbed, "Winky has run away from Hogwarts, Sir. Winky was in danger Sir. Wink was scared, sir." Large pearly, translucent tears were streaming done his face.  
  
"Oh, Dobby...it's okay. She did it because she was scared. I'm scared, so I don't tell anyone that I am alive."  
  
"Sir..." Dobby said shocked. He stared at him with huge eyes, "Sir is scared? But, but Sir is so brave! How can Sir be scared?"  
  
"He still might be out there, Dobby," He said, signaling towards the window, "I am in danger, Dobby. That's why no one can know that I'm alive!"  
  
"Dobby understands, Sir. Dobby understands what it is like to be scared of something. Dobby is scared too." He smiled. The door that leads to the kitchen from the castle was creaking open. He snapped his head around, and saw it opening. Worrying that someone is going to see you will not help you hide. In fact, it roots you to the ground. And that is what happened. He stood, feet planted firmly into the floor, as it opened all the way.  
  
"Harry?!" asked someone.  
  
A/n: bum bum bummmmm! muahahahahahahahaha. So evil, I know! I have a problem. What happens if Collin dies in the fifth book? OH NO! hehe. Oh well...I will just need to change who knows! And, yes, I do know who it can be. Muahahahahahahaha. Keep reading! Thank you:  
  
Sakura: better then the first one? Hm, well...I don't know about BETTER, but it is different. HeHe!  
  
Jax: Well, you know now! HeHe, yes, you were right. ( congrads!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: HeHe, your name is a blue thingy! Like, my compu thinks that it is a URL! Heh. Well, now you know who he is...and someone else does too!  
  
Carebear: Well, you already told me who Kat is dating, so.:PPPPPHHHTT!!! HeHe. And It was Harry! Hehe. I've had to say that a lot!  
  
Bobboman-2000: no, not Ron, Harry. Oh well. I think that you were the only person to say Ron. (  
  
Thank you all! You WILL be rewarded! Don't worry! ;) Keep reading! Love you all! (friends...we are just friends...()  
  
~Shadun 


	6. Chapter 6, Books, Snape, and Gryffindors

She sat in her room, not sleeping. Her hair was messy from turning over so many times. She looked at her clock. Six am, it read. She hadn't slept at all. And she had classes in two hours. She sighed, and grabbed a book off her night stand. She opened it to where she had left off.  
  
'The Trottles pot roast came next-' she read, 'the kind waitress had managed to persuade the chief to put a helping of Yorkshire Pudding on Raymond's plate, through anyone who knows anything about food knows that Yorkshire Pudding belongs to beef, and not pork. Raymond stared at the plate out of his round pale eyes. "I don't want roast potatoes," he said, "I want chips. Roast potatoes are boring." "Now Raymond, dear," began his mother. "I want CHIPS. This is supposed to be my treat, and it isn't a treat if I cant have chips!"'  
  
She laughed to herself, remembering Harry always complain about his cousin, Dudley, and his aunt. She understood why Harry hated them so, now. But she then realized that she was reading a book that was much like Harry's own life. She looked at her clock again. Now, it said six thirty am. She heaved her self out of her bed, and opened the curtains around the other girls beads.  
  
"Get up, sleepy heads!" she joked, "it is a bright, shining new day!" The other girls groaned, and Hannah threw a pillow at her, missing her by four feet. "Nice shot!" she smirked.  
  
"Thank you," came the muffled reply. Then, Susan had an idea. She rapped on the door that was behind her, and spun around, opening it.  
  
"OH! Professor SNAPE! What are you doing here?" The other girls shot up in their beds, with horror plastered over their faces. Susan began to laugh, hard.  
  
"SUSAN BONES!" screamed Hannah, "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Susan darted out the door, and down the stairs.  
  
The common room was deserted, so she started towards the portrait hole. She opened it, and began to wonder in the halls. She made her way to the Great Hall slowly. Light was straining through the windows, casting odd shaped shadows on the walls.  
  
She entered the Great Hall, and a boy came up behind her.  
  
"Great flying weather, huh?" He asked her, staring up at the ceiling. She laughed.  
  
"I told you, Tom, I'm not going to try out for the team!" She told him. Tom's face fell.  
  
"Aw, come one Susan! Think of the fun!"  
  
"And think of the time that it takes up! If I'm on the Quidditch Team, then I won't have enough time to study!"  
  
"Fine," Tom said, and sulked off. She laughed at his ignorance, and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Good Morning, All!" Susan beamed down the table. She received a few odd looks from sleepy eyes students. She looked around, and saw only a few people at each table. She laughed to her self. Her eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table, and she saw three people get up, leaving only two others. She got up, and walked over to it.  
  
"Hi!" she said to the two Gryffindors, "I'm Susan, sixth year Hufflepuff."  
  
"Hi, Susan," said the boy, "My name is Danny. I'm a first year." The girl started laughing. Danny looked at her sharply, "And THAT is Abi. She's a first year also."  
  
"Hi," Abi said, extending her hand for Susan to shake. They shook hands, and smiled.  
  
"Are you muggleborn?" Susan asked the two.  
  
"I am," said Abi, "But he's not." She shoved him, and he almost fell backwards. Susan started to laugh.  
  
"What?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"Nothing. You just remind me of someone that I knew. That's all" She laughed. She looked behind her, and saw her friends walk into the Great Hall, "Well, I'm going to go back now, have fun today!" She got up from the Gryffindor table, and walked back to the Hufflepuff table. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled as she watched Abi and Danny fight like brother and sister.  
  
"I think they like each other," whispered Hannah.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
A/n: LOL!!! I bet you are all going to kill me now! Coz you don't know who said "Harry?!" lol! Only two reviews! Oh well, thank you:  
  
Carebare: Well, you still don't know who knows about Harry. MUAHAHAHAHAhAhAhA!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: lol, I know. I just think it is funny...  
  
I hope that you like the chapter, guys!  
  
Shadun  
  
P.S. What Susan was reading is a passage from The Secret of Platform 13, by Eva Ibbotson. 


	7. Chapter 7, Who's At the Door?

"Harry? What are you doing?" Asked the voice again. He spun around, to look at who was there.  
  
"Oh, Collin...it's just you." Collin frowned.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's just me'?"  
  
"I mean, it could have been someone else...who wasn't supposed to know that I'm alive. That's all" he said, then he added as an afterthought, "really."  
  
"Oh. Harry, you really should get back! The students are awake!" Harry grabbed Collin by the arm, and pulled him back with him.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked in an urgent whisper.  
  
"Who? Susan?"  
  
"Yes! Of coarse Susan! Who else would I ask about!?" he paused, "except maybe Hannah..."He let this thought trail off, then he shook his head.  
  
"Well," Collin began, "Susan is good. She is meeting Abi and Danny today...and she seems to be happy. Hannah is still mad about letting you 'die.' I think that we should tell her, because she is wearing down. She is going out with Seamus, but she hasn't been seeing him, and he can't make her smile like he used to." he took a deep breath, "anything else?" Harry sat in deep thought.  
  
"Bring her here. Three o'clock. I have some explaining to do." He told Collin. Collin nodded. Harry smiled. "How about a game of chess?" Collin smiled also.  
  
"Sure!" he said brightly. Harry got the board and the pieces out, and set them up on the nearest table.  
  
*****  
  
The two boys were so absorbed in their game, they didn't notice the time. Collin had missed all of his classes for the day, and the sun was setting. It was Harry's turn, and with one move, he could win; for the first time in his life. A smile crept up on his face. He was laughing.  
  
He was soon joined, but not by Collin. He stopped, and listened. Someone was in the Forbidden Forest. Someone was near the tree in which Harry and Collin sat, hidden, playing chess. Collin was frozen in his chair, and almost crying. Harry saw him, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Such a cry-baby," he muttered under his breath. But, he too, was scared. He could hear footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Someone knew that he was hiding here. They were looking for a door. Looking for a way in. Harry's eyes followed the sound as it walked on the tree around him. His eyes were getting wider and wider each time this stranger took a step.  
  
A window rattled. He turned his head around sharply. There was more then one. He knew that he should be scared, but he wasn't. He was petrified with fright. One had found the door, and was tapping on it, searching for a handle. The tapping was also on a window. Possibly, this stranger was hoping to be able to break the window to get in. Harry knew that he wouldn't. Then, the tapping stopped. And they could hear shouting. Footsteps moved towards the door, and stopped in front of it.  
  
Harry held his breath, and tried counting backwards from twenty to one. He stopped in the middle of fifteen, because the door knob was rattling. He looked up at it, praying that it wouldn't open. He knew that his praying wouldn't work, but he wanted more then anything, right now, for the door to not open.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open. And a tow shadowy figures stood in the frame of the door.  
  
"Well, Harry. You seem to be doing a fine job hiding from us." The first one smirked.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Job well done!" The second told him, sarcastically, "Well, don't just stand there, boy! Let us in!"  
  
"Why?" asked Harry (Collin was whimpering, and too scared to say anything), "Why should I? You tried to kill me! You tried to kill my best friend, and his sister! Why should I invite you in?"  
  
"Because, Harry, you need to understand." the second one said solemnly.  
  
"Come in," Harry said nervously.  
  
The two figures came in, and sat down. Only after they removed their hoods, did he recognize them. He tried to talk at the same time as Collin.  
  
"Dumbledore?!"  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
A/n: muahahaha! This keeps getting better and better! But, WHY did Collin say that Susan was going to meet Abi and Danny? Hm..can you guess? Hints are all over this chapter and the last one! I know, the whole thing inside the house was kinda like the movie "Signs" DEAL! (I don't own Signs...lol) Okkkkkay...Thankies:  
  
Carebare: why couldn't it have been Collin? And...I told you, so you cant exactly figure it out.....lol. And, I know. I'm evil. MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: I know! It was so funny, I just had to put that there! LOL! Hehehee. It was a good chapter, huh?  
  
Sakura: CONGRADS! You are the only one who suspected Abi and Danny for something! -does weird snoopy dance- lol.  
  
Keep reading people!  
  
~Shadun 


	8. Chapter 8, Understanding

"Yes, Harry. It is us." Professor Dumbledore told Harry and Collin.  
  
"But...how?" Asked Colin. Hermione turned her focus to Harry.  
  
"Do you remember what Professor Moody said? About Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"No," Harry told her, stupidly.  
  
"He told us that he doubted that, if everyone in the class pointed his or her wand at him, and shouted 'Avada Kedavra!" at him, that he would probably have gotten nothing worse then a nose bleed" she told him in her matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, when Hannah said Avada Kedavra to her wand, all it did was stun us. She escaped, but Tom Riddle was not completely gone after you had stabbed the diary in our second year, Harry, he has been gaining strength," She paused here, "from me." Harry and Collin gasped.  
  
"But, Hermione," Harry questioned, "Why did you join the Death Eaters in the first place?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"We didn't. Well, we did. But we didn't want to. We were forced. In our first year, Harry. That's why I needed to find the Philosophers Stone. He had ordered me to." She answered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? What about you?"  
  
"I? I was also forced. But before you came to Hogwarts. That's why I had left in your first year. But, then I remembered that I needed to be loyal to Hogwarts and you, Harry. So I returned. I was punished ever so greatly."  
  
"I'm sorry professor."  
  
"So, now that we are all alive again," Professor Dumbledore chuckled at this before continuing, "We need to decide who we can trust. Collin, here, already knows. So we must trust him. But who else?" Harry stood up, and walked over to his trunk. He kicked it open, and grabbed a silvery cloak.  
  
"Hannah." He whispered, then he walked over to the kitchen, and poked the grape. It swung open, and he walked into the kitchen at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, Collin, and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Dobby!" Harry hissed, "Dobby! Get over here!" The small elf ran over to him.  
  
"Harry Potter! Have you come to-" Dobby gasped. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Hermione Granger! What-what is you doing here?"  
  
"Relax, Dobby. Relax. We need to get to the Hufflepuff common room. Can you take us please?" Asked Professor Dumbladore.  
  
"Yes-yes, sir. Dobby can take you." With that, he ran towards the painting of the fruit that leads to the rest of the castle.  
  
*****  
  
They were soon standing in front of a painting of Morgan Le Fay.  
  
"So that's where the Hufflepuff common room is!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Badgermilk!" Dobby said to the painting. It swung open, revealing a room decorated in yellow and black.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice came from a large chair. The person got up, and walked around the chair. When the person got all the way around the chair, they dropped the book they were holding, and stared at the four people who were dead. She stood, mouth open, and eyes wide.  
  
"Hello, Hannah," Harry said warmly. She couldn't respond. Instead, she ran up to him, and gave him a hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back. He hadn't been hugged for a year. "How are you?"  
  
A/n: Ok, I'm going to leave that there. I'm surprised that none of you have guessed what is going on yet.muahahahahahaha! Ok..thankies.  
  
Carebare- I'm glad to hear about the Goosebumps. That as the effect that I was going for. Lol. Right, Harry had forze BEFORE he heard his name. It could have been anyone. Yea...at least...we THINK they are alive! Muahahahaha! You are right, they could be. They had to understand, remember? And they were kind going to notice...  
  
S@bre Bl@ck- heh, that WOULD have been funny if it was F&G...lol. Well, you didn't say that, so you weren't congratulated! muahahaha! Also, thank you for the idea for the password. Lol!  
  
Ok, that's it. Have fun reading!  
  
Shadun 


	9. Chapter 9, Smiles

"I'm...I'm good," she said shakily. "Harry?" she whispered, "Harry, is it really you? Are you really alive?"  
  
"Shhh," he told her. "It's okay. Yes, it is me. I am alive."  
  
"But, at the party..."  
  
"What party?" Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Malfoy," she snarled. She, then, glanced behind Harry, and saw who was there. Collin, Hermione, and Dumbledore. She paused. Hermione and Dumbladore? What were they doing here? They were dead! And, they were on Voldimort's side! What was going on?  
  
"It's okay, Hannah." Harry said when he saw her looking at them. "They are not here to murder you. They want to help."  
  
"Okay..." she said worriedly. Harry, then, put on a smile, and changed the subject by saying,  
  
"How's Susan?" Hannah gasped.  
  
"It is YOU!"  
  
"Yes, it is me," he replied, grinning, "How is she?" Hannah sighed.  
  
"She is good. And..."  
  
"And what?" he asked.  
  
"And in love with my boyfriend." She watched his face fall. And his heart.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. But...she..." He put his finger up to her mouth, and she stopped talking.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Hannah," he told her sternly. She could tell that he was hurt. He let go of her, and she sank to the ground. She sat there, with pearly white tears streaming down her face. And, yet, there was a smile on her face. A small grin that no one noticed.  
  
Except for Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
When they had gone, they all headed back to Harry's Tree Fort. Dumbledore lit the fire, and they all sat around it, sipping Butterbeer. Harry was talking to Dumbledore and Collin about Quidditch, and Hermione sat in silence, staring at the warm fire. She was deep in thought.  
  
'Hannah smiled. She smiled when she was crying. Why was she smiling? Harry had told her to stop. She had hurt him. And she started smiling. She was smiling when she had hurt her twin brother. Ron never smiled when he hurt Ginny. Or me. Or Harry. Something is up. Why would she be smiling?' she seemed to be going in circles. She wasn't going anywhere. Her thoughts were all a bunch of weeds, choking out the flower of the solution. She got one thing straight. She thought, 'if Harry's alive, and I'm alive, and Dumbledore's alive, then...shouldn't Ron, Ginny, and Tom be alive?' she shuddered about thinking about Tom.  
  
"Where is Ron and Ginny?" Asked Dumbledore suddenly. Collin piped up.  
  
"They are drinking Polyjuice poation. They are disguised as two first years, a pure blood, and a muggle born. Ginny is the muggle born. She is a great actress..." he was rambling.  
  
"Yes, yes, Collin. That's very nice. But, how do we get in contact with them?" Asked Dumbledore. Collin stood up, and put his hand in a bag, and took out some floo powder. He flung in into the fire, and said,  
  
"Danny and Abi!" Suddenly, a soot covered Danny and Abi shot out of the fire place. Their eyes grew big as they saw Dumbledore and Hermione.  
  
"It's okay," Dumbledore started telling them, "Ron and Ginny." He smiled.  
  
A/n: hehehehehehheehehhehehehe! I feel so evil...ok...thankies...:  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: hehe...yea. It was v. good. that's why I used it! Lol! "Badgermilk"...LOL!  
  
Bobboman-2000: -smirks- I have my reasons! Muahahahahahaha!  
  
Louise: lol. Yea...poor Ony...she's too smart for her own good! Muahahahahahahhah! And.MINES BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: hehe...I would be too! Oh well. No one has gotten what it going on, so I'm glad. I worked v. hard on making this extremely hard to figure out...muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahaha-deep breath- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jax: hehe, that's okay! Just as long as you are reading, and having fun reading, I'm happy! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Well, that's it! Keep reading people!  
  
Shadun 


	10. Chapter 10, Dreamers and Birthdays

Hannah awoke with a start, and sat up in her bed. She wiped her wet forehead dry. She was going over her dream in her mind. It was a lovely dream, she decided. In her dream, Harry was alive. And so was Hermione, Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny. In her dream, Hermione and Dumbledore were both good, not evil. They had been forced onto the Dark Side. Ginny and Ron were drinking Polyjuice potion, and were transformed into the two new Gryffindor first years, Abi and Danny. The five people walked into the Hufflepuff common room, and Hannah got to hug her brother. But she hurt him. In her dream, Harry was the one who loved Susan. He was the one who was sending her the notes and the necklace. And in her dream, she had hurt him. She told him that Susan liked her boyfriend, Seamus. In her dream, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore went back to Harry's tree house. In her dream, Hermione was wondering why Hannah was smiling. Hannah was smiling in her sleep. Smiling because she had met her brother one last time.  
  
"Susan?" Hannah whispered into the darkness.  
  
"What?" Susan replied groggily.  
  
"In my dream...Harry was alive..."  
  
"He isn't, Hannah," Susan told her kindly.  
  
"Oh, I know. It was just a dream," Hannah paused for a moment, "a wonderful dream."  
  
"What was it about?" Susan asked curiously. Hannah told her everything she could remember.  
  
*****  
  
Hannah was still talking about her dream when the bright orange sun rose from the east, and it's golden rays filled the small room that the girls slept in. Susan was yawning, and struggling to keep her eyes open, yet Hannah kept talking. Every once in a while, Susan would say something like, "mm," and "right," just to tell Hannah that she was still looking.  
  
Susan could see that Hannah had no sleep wanting to break through her eyes. She was nothing but awake-ness. She was happy to see Hannah so excited. She even admitted to her self that she missed Harry. And she would love to be able to see him again. She almost wanted her friends dream to be true...  
  
She shook her head. It was silly. She knew that Harry was dead. She knew that once you were dead, no one could bring you back to life. She, at this time, remembered her kitten that she had when she was seven years old. It was an ordinary kitten, a grey tabby, names Kitty Kitty. She had gotten her kitten with her parents, and her best friend, Hanna Abbot, and her parents. She was visiting her relatives, and it was New Years Eve. She was just coming home, and it was well past midnight. When she got home, they found a small package on their door step. Her mother opened it, and it was her kitten, Kitty Kitty, dead. Susan remembered crying for days, and nothing anyone said would make her stop. She wanted noting more then to make him come back to life. This is how she felt now. Only different. She wanted Harry to be alive for Hannah, not her.  
  
Hannah and Susan walked down the stairs, and into the common room. Susan sat own in a big arm chair by the fire. Hannah looked at her friend, and laughed. She couldn't help herself. She thought that it looked as if Susan had been eaten by the chair, it was so soft.  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I need to get something, I'll be right back," Hanna said, as she ran up the stairs again.  
  
As she entered her dormitory again, an owl had just flown in through the window. It had a small package attached to his leg.  
  
"is this form the Magical Menagerie?" Hannah asked the owl. It cooed, and held up his leg. She untied the parcel quickly, and paid the owl six galleons, and thanked him. The owl took off from the bed, and flew out of the door. Susan smiled, and turned out of the room.  
  
She headed back down the stairs, when the parcel stirred.  
  
She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could, and spotted Susan in the same chair that she left her in. She walked over to her friend, and shoved the package in her arms. Susan looked down at it, then up at Hannah, then back down at the package. She untied it carefully, and opened it. She peered in, and came face to face with a furry face. She dug her hands into the box, and pulled out a small, fuzzy, grey and white kitten. She smiled up at Hannah. Hannah beamed back.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Susan!" she said.  
  
A/n: hehe. Kitties are so cute! And Susan needed one. She loved animals (look in the first chapter!), and so she needed one. Also, this kitty is special. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok...thankies:  
  
Sakura: hehe. I tend to make the starts tres tres confusing. Lol. Heh, and NO...I can not tell you if anyone is dead or not...muahahahaha.  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: congrads about the Danny/Abi thingie. Lol. ::snigger snigger:: badgermilk.::snigger:: ::teehee:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jax: hehe. Good to hear! I hope that you like it!  
  
Draconemgirl: hehe..or DO you??? lol.  
  
Ok...that's it. Lol. Happy reading!  
  
Shadun 


	11. Chapter 11, Little Elf

"But-but-my birthday isn't for another week!" Susan stuttered.  
  
"Yea, I know," Hannah admitted, "But I thought that you should have this now. So, you like her?"  
  
"I love her!"  
  
"What are you going to name her?" At this moment, the kitten jumped out of Susan's lap, and onto the floor. The small ball of fur wandered, stumbling slightly, over to the fireplace. She tripped, and stumbled into the ashes. Susan and Hannah giggled.  
  
"She's like a little elf!" Susan giggled.  
  
"You're right!" Hannah giggled back, "she is!"  
  
"That's what I'll name her!" Susan told the air, eyes wide.  
  
"What? What?" asked her eager friend.  
  
"Ellette!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ellette! It means 'Little Elf.' Couldn't be more perfect!" The two friends giggled. The little kitten perked its ears when it heard 'Ellette' the second time.  
  
"So Miss. Ellette," Hannah said in her most formal tone. The kitten pranced back to the girls who were sitting in, and on, the chair. It's head held high, as of it was searching for something. A small black fly buzzed into the room through an open window. The kitten laid down on the floor, and followed it small black spec with its face.  
  
As the bug got closer, Ellette pounced, and caught the fly between her paws. She lowered her nose to it, and opened her paws just enough to look at her prize catch. She smiled the best smile a kitten could smile, and opened her paws all the way. The insect took flight, and was gone out the window.  
  
"My kitten, the imp!" Susan giggled. Another ebony black raven flew into the window. It landed next to Susan, but it's eyes were on Ellette. The little kitten hissed. Susan, quickly, untied the package from the ravens leg. The raven took flight, and Susan opened the package. Inside was a small wooden ring, with a badger etched into it. She slipped the ring onto her smallest finger, and smiled down at it. Then she opened the note.  
  
Susan,  
  
The worst way to miss someone, is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them. Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. I wish that you knew who I was. I wish you knew. But, you don't. Give Hannah a hug for me. Tell her that I miss her dearly.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"My 'Admirer' misses you dearly, and said to give you this-" Susan hugged her best friend, "And he gave me this-" She took the ring off, and tossed it over to her friend. Susan, then, re-read the letter.  
  
"Oh-my-gosh!" Hannah muttered.  
  
"What?" Susan questioned.  
  
"Come here." Susan walked back to the chair, and looked at what her friend was pointing at. On the inside of the ring, unseen to many eyes, was a single word.  
  
"Ellette," whispered the two friends together.  
  
A/n: Aw. Such a cute 'lil kitty! Hehe. Okay. Yes, Ellette means Little Elf. It is an English name (English as in UK English, not America English...) Yea, Okay. Thankies:  
  
Draconemgirl: Hehe. You gotta get a fan fiction account, girl! Lol. Okay, Yes. Thank you for pointing that out. It IS supposed to be Hannah who turns out of the room, NOT Susan. Heh. Sorry about that Guys. O_o Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: Hehe. I like kitties more! Hehe. LOL! Badgermilk! LOL!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Sakura: And, Here is yet another update! Lol. Hm. Was it a dream? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol.  
  
Carebear: ::wimpers:: You will be in there! Don't worry! How do you know it wasn't just a dream (see Sakura's!!!!!)?? Hm?? Well, I'm being tres evil today! Muahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Jax: hehe. No. It wasn't kitty kitty in the package. It was a new kitty for Susan. Hehe  
  
Hehe. Ok. That's it. Happy Reading!  
  
~Shadun 


	12. Chapter 12, Voices in the Wood

Susan looked out the window, clearly thinking hard. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her friend, Hannah, walk over to her. Or the small white flakes falling down.  
  
"Susan," Hannah whispered.  
  
"What?" she whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"  
  
"Look!" She pointed her finger out the window, at the falling flakes, "It's snowing!" Susan sucked in her breath, realizing that she was to thick to notice the snow.  
  
"Lets go!" Hannah nodded, and grabbed her cloak. The two girls stepped out of the common room, and into the hall.  
  
"It's becoming a bit draftee, eh? A tad chilly." said a voice behind them. They turned on the spot, looking for the person who had spoken.  
  
"Oh. Hello Morgan!" Hannah told the portrait, "how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, just fine. But the air is getting a wee bit chilly, don't ye know? Can't ye feel it?" the girls giggled.  
  
"That's because it is snowing, silly!" Susan told the uninformed portrait.  
  
"Oh! It is? Well, I'll be! Snow! And no one told me! Well, I must go take a look!" and with that, Morgan Le Fay left the silver frame in which she usually stood, and went to one closer to a window.  
  
"Well, we can't easily get back into the common room. Better go outside!" Susan shrugged. Hannah nodded, and started walking towards the double doors. The girls were talking about the gossip that was going around the school those days. Things like:  
  
"Did you head about Neville liking that second year? Louise, I think her name is, Louise Ridgeford?"  
  
Or:  
  
"Have you head about Draco Malfoy and his obsession over ButterBeer? Every day, a huge case of it lands in front of him in the morning at breakfast. Just enough to quench his thirst for it!" they both giggled at this one.  
  
They even had a little of:  
  
"Did you see Snape on Thursday? He looked like he was a beat! His face was so red!"  
  
And they just touched on the subject of:  
  
"The cereal this morning was a bit dry, don't you think so?"  
  
But of course this was just gossip. They had a splendid time walking out of the doors. They were so wrapped up in their conversations, that they didn't notice the change of scenery. What had once been large snow covered fields, and turned into trees and more trees. They had wandered into Forbidden Forest. And they were completely lost, not knowing where they were...or what time it was. They were starting to hear things. Footsteps. Footsteps that weren't theirs. And voices. Well, one voice. It was saying things like:  
  
"Ow!"  
  
And:  
  
"I can't make any noise!" it would mumble.  
  
And once even:  
  
"I think that is Susan and Hannah!" followed by a gasp.  
  
The two girls didn't know what to think of the voice. They thought that they were hearing things in their minds.  
  
But the voice said one thing loud enough to be noticed and categorized.  
  
"Shoo! Go away, raven! I don't have any food!"  
  
"Raven?" questioned Susan, "My admirer uses ravens to deliver the letters and things."  
  
"And that sounds awfully like..." put in Hannah.  
  
"Harry!" both girls said at the same time. Susan was shocked, and Hannah was astounded.  
  
"What?" replied the voice. It had heard its name...and answered.  
  
A/n: bum bum bummmmmmm! Hehe. Okay. I would like to thank all of the people who have review Hannah's Misery, and all those who are reading, but not reviewing. Ya'll deserve a thank you! And, also...thankies:  
  
Sakura: hehe. Yes. I love those quotes. Kitty, kitty, cuteie kitty! heh  
  
Carebear: ::wipes sweat from forehead:: phew! I'm no longer in trouble! YES! V. cute kitty!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: I'm a cat person. I love cats...lol. A mark, eh? Are u sure that you are on the side of the good? NO! YOU CAN'T BE! COME! COME JOIN US!!!!!!!!! Hehe.  
  
Jax: hehe. I love that also! Wow! So much in common!  
  
Draconemgirl: hun, you gotta get an account! And-you think THE CAT IS THE ADMIRER?!?!?!?!!?? Wow. Kinda thick of you. But, alas, I cannot say if you are right or not! Muahahahaha!  
  
If you want a spin on things, I have a new tale. It is called A Rivals Lust. Very good tale. Please read:  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It is about the grandchildren of the Famous Three, and one more!  
  
Well, ttfn!  
  
Shadun 


End file.
